We're Sohma's
by nosleeptillsatan
Summary: When 2 girls discover there real family. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Kylie's **POV**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fruits Basket.**

I sat in my bed, watching Fruits Basket on my I-Pod. I know Kyo can be a jerk, but I still like him, he tries to be nice, but when he fails he gets aggravated. I also don't mind the whole "true form" thing as much as most people would. I look at my clock. Oh great, it's already 10:30. I put down my laptop and fell asleep.

"Kyo!" I screamed. "Don't leave." I finished clinging on to Kyo. (In true from FYI) He threw me off of his leg so hard, that when I hit the ground I blacked out.

Huff! Huff! It was all a dream. A horrible one. If it wasn't for Tohru, he would have never come back. I glanced at my clock, 7:50! I'll be late for school! I quickly got my clothes on, brushed my hair, and grabbed an apple for breakfast. I ran out the door, continuing until I got to school. I saw Kayla, my best friend, and ran to her. "You really need an alarm clock that's not so old that you can't set the alarm." Kayla said and I nodded. We walked into our high school. We were both in drivers ED. I was going to turn 16 this summer. "Blah Blah" is all I heard that period, why pay attention when you don't have a grown up to get your driving hours in with? That's right, me and Kayla both live on our own. We're actually neighbors. At least we can walk to school; buses are traps where bullies live, including our neighbor across the street, Delany. Brrrrring! Finally. Next me and Kayla had Art. Yaaaaay! When we had just started class the intercom buzzed on. "Mr. Underhi, can you send Kylie Tohma and Kayla Lohma to the office with all of their belongings." Said the intercom lady. The teacher nodded and told the lady we just left as we walked out of the room. We cleared our lockers and went to the office. There were two boys, about our age. "Hello, Kylie and Kayla, I'm-Err-Yuma and this is-Uh- Kiot. You will be coming with us for a while." One with silver hair and purple eyes said. We followed, on full alert, but then I thought 'If the school let them take us, they must be safe.' When we got in the car the other one, with orange hair and reddish eyes asked without looking back at us, "Do you have everything you own?" "No, I still have a few things at my house; I know Kayla does too, why?" I said, knowing Kayla's glad she didn't have to say anything. "We're going to your houses." Kiot said. "234 Oak Street." I said giving them my address.

After a few minutes, they stopped at my house. Kayla ran to her house to grab her things. I went inside and grabbed a suitcase. I grabbed the pictures of my mom and dad. My mom had died of a Brain tumor, my dad, had been killed in the army. I missed them so much, I grabbed everything that reminded me of them, and everything important to me then got in the car, Kayla right behind me.

We had been driving for literally, hours. Finally, we stopped in a driveway. They led us inside and into two rooms, right next to each other. "Umm, are we like, living here now?" I asked. "Yeah so get used to it." Said Kiot, and walked away.

Shigura's **POV**

"High school girls, high school girls!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me: Kyo do the honors! *looks toward Kyo* *makes frown face ***** **

**Kyo: C'mon rat boy lets take this outside!**

**Yuki: You don't realize we ARE outside?**

**Me: uhhhhh fine, ill do it, I don't own Fruits basket *in background you can hear Kyo and yuki's fight***

Kylie's **POV**

I went into my new room to find nothing but a bed, and a dresser with a mirror on it, along with the closet. "Knock, knock, knock!" said someone. "Come in" I said. "Hi I'm, Shigur, you will be living with us for a while, possibly forever, we will paint your room and buy you some things to fill the room soon." Said Shigur. I nodded and he left. I walked out of my room and knocked on Kayla's door. "Come in." she said unpacking. "Hi, did any of this look familiar to you? The people, the names, the house?" I asked. "Yeah, Yuma reminds me of Yuki, name and style. Kiot reminds me of Kyo, and Shigur reminds me of Shigura." She replied and I nodded. Then I left and started to unpack. I put my sheets and blanket on the bed, along with my pillows. I put the pictures of mom and dad on my dresser. I hung up the clothes I didn't want wrinkled, and the ones I didn't care about as much in the dresser. "Dinner time!" someone called.

When I opened my door I saw Kayla doing the same. We walked down together. "I hope you guys like stewed Leeks!" said Tohra. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" Yelled Kiot. "I'm joking, I made you rice balls." She said and Kiot sat back down. I was hungry. I had never had stewed Leeks, or rice balls, they were delicious. "Ok, Now that we're not in public, it's safe to say our real names! I am actually Shigura." Said who I thought was Shigur. Kiot left. "Please excuse Kyo; he can be quite rude sometimes. I am Yuki." "And I'm Tohru." Me and Kayla looked at each other, then everyone left the table including us.

I woke up very tired. I made my way to the kitchen, barely seeing anything because I was so tired. When I got to the kitchen I tripped on something. I fell on Kyo. All of the sudden there was a puff of orange smoke and I was on top of Kyo, the cat. I got up unfazed, grabbed an apple and went upstairs. I knocked on Kayla's door and she let me in. "It's them." I said "Huh?" "It's them. I tripped and fell on Kyo and he turned into a cat, pretend I was sleep walking, OK?" I finished and went to my room.

When I woke up, for the second time, I went downstairs to find a plate of fried eggs and turkey bacon. "Sorry, we should have told you sooner." Said Tohru. "About what?" I asked acting. "This morning." She replied. "What are you talking about? This is the first time I woke up." I said. Then Tohru went into the kitchen while I ate.

Tohru's **POV**

I walked into the kitchen. "Good news, she was sleep-walking." I said, everyone let out a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Kylie's **POV**

"Kylie! Kayla! Can you come downstairs, we need to talk to you!" called Shigure. Kayla and I quickly made our way down. "There is something we need to tell you. You have watched 'Fruits Basket', correct? Well, that is us, and you're Sohma's." Hatori said.

"We have decided that we would keep you a secret from Akito, for your safety." Shigure added.

I looked around surprised. Yuki was also looking surprised, yet happy. Kyo was in a corner, and everyone else was at the table. "What zodiac animals are we?" Kayla asked, breaking the silence. "That we don't know, but I do know you and your friend are coming with me." I turned towards the voice along with everyone else. Akito.


End file.
